


Learning to Choose

by adamance



Series: Learning [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Dom!Jensen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Schmoop, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988783">Learning the Ropes</a>. Jared gets jealous again, and Jensen punishes him. Jared gets to choose between two punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink fic, this turned out way more sappy than I'd intended. Sorry about that? :D?

“For fuck’s sake,” Jensen says, ripping his tie off as soon as they enter the house. “I can’t believe you pulled that sort of shit on me again.”

“You were flirting with him,” Jared shoots back, refusing to back down. “You let him touch you.”

“For the last time, letting someone put their hand on my arm is not flirting.”

“It wasn’t just _someone_. You dated this guy for two years.”

“And I’ve been married to _you_ for longer than that.”

Deflating, Jared nods. “Fine.” He’s still angry that Jensen apparently has ex-boyfriends all over the place, who show up and feel him up in front of Jared, and there’s nothing Jared can do about it.

Appearing calmer now, Jensen sits down on the sofa and stretches his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. “I don’t think it’s fine, Jared.”

Jared stands his ground. “I'm not apologizing. I won’t complain again, but I don’t have to pretend I like it.”

“You won’t complain again?” Jensen raises his eyebrows. “I have a hard time believing that.”

Jared sinks into an armchair. “I won’t. Even though this isn’t much of a marriage if I can’t speak my mind.”

He hears Jensen’s sharp intake of breath. “That’s what you think of this marriage?”

Jared pushes his hand back through his hair, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t… that’s not what I meant.”

“Then tell me what you meant. Spell it out for me.”

Jared glances up at Jensen. He looks serious, attentive. And unfairly gorgeous in the charcoal-gray suit he wore to dinner. His navy tie is wrapped loosely around his hand. 

“I… I give myself to you in every way I can. Every way you ask for.”

Jensen’s hand tightens around his tie. “I thought you wanted the things I ask you for.”

“I do,” Jared says quickly. “I do, and you know that… you know I belong to you in every way.”

“And you don’t know the same about me,” Jensen finishes softly, his gaze fixed on Jared’s face.

Jared buries his face in his hands. “It’s not that,” he says, his voice muffled.

Jensen slides off the sofa, dropping to his knees in front of Jared. He takes Jared’s wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “Then what is it?” 

Jared shakes his head, his hair falling into his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something.” Jensen kisses his palm, his eyes on Jared’s face. 

In a moment, Jared feels the last of his frustration drain away as he looks at Jensen’s earnest face, his posture of submission. He covers Jensen’s hands with his own, needing to feel Jensen’s skin against his. Jensen leans up and Jared meets him halfway, bending to let their lips meet lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen murmurs against Jared’s mouth. “I saw that you were upset, and I should have reassured you.”

“I'm sorry I needed reassurance.” Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s, breathing in the scent of his hair, his cologne.

“No, you don’t get to be sorry about that,” Jensen says firmly, giving Jared another quick kiss.

“What if I want to be sorry?” Jared asks, teasing a little.

“You mean what if you want to be punished?” Jensen says with a little grin. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

*

 

“But this isn’t fair,” Jared protests when Jensen lays out his options over breakfast. 

“I’m giving you a choice.” Jensen takes a sip of his coffee, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “I’d say that’s more than fair.”

Jared’s choices are simple: spend a week wearing a chastity device, or spend a week sleeping in the guest room, away from Jensen.

He tries a different tactic. “I thought you liked sleeping with me.”

“I love sleeping with you,” Jensen says, leaning over for a kiss.

“Then you’d be punishing yourself as much as me.”

“Only if you pick that option.”

“And you won’t be mad if I pick it?”

“Nope.”

“Liar.” Jared bites into his toast with a crunch, giving Jensen a baleful look.

Jensen lets out a laugh. “I mean it, Jared. The choice is yours.”

“Fine. I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

Jensen looks thoughtfully at him over the rim of his mug. “As you wish.”

 

*

 

The first day isn’t so bad. 

Jared showers in the guest bathroom, leisurely jerking himself off under the warm water. He’s not giving this up for the world, no matter what Jensen thinks. 

It’s at dinnertime that his situation really sinks in. They don’t eat together that night. It’s nothing unusual, because their schedules don’t coincide very often, but Jensen’s already grabbed a sandwich and retreated into his study by the time Jared gets back from work.

He knows better than to disturb Jensen when he’s working, but he knocks at the door anyway, poking his head in. “Hey, you busy?”

Jensen nods without taking his eyes off the computer screen. “Deadline in three hours.” After a moment’s silence, he glances up. “Good day?”

Jared shrugs. “Not bad.” He fidgets with his sleeve for a bit. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, babe,” Jensen says distractedly, already back to whatever he’s editing.

“Are we not gonna… you know? All week?”

“Not gonna what?” Jensen asks, straight-faced, looking up innocently.

“Asshole.” Jared lets the door click shut behind him, Jensen’s laughter following him down the corridor.

He tosses and turns until almost dawn.

 

*

 

“Sleep well?” Jensen asks when Jared stumbles into the kitchen the next morning, his head still fuzzy from lack of sleep.

“I hate you.” Jared sinks into a chair.

Jensen sets a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, kissing the side of his head. “Love you too.”

Jared grunts, pushing his hair out of eyes and getting a good look at Jensen. “You going somewhere?”

“Heading into work for a meeting. See you later.”

“Jensen—”

“Gotta run, babe.” Jensen’s out the door before Jared can respond. He blinks sleepily, remembers it’s a Saturday, and then heads up the stairs and falls into the bed in the master bedroom. It smells like Jensen, and he’s asleep before he knows it.

 

*

 

“You cheated.”

Jared rolls over in bed. Jensen’s sitting beside him.

He yawns and sits up. “You never said anything about not sleeping in your bed in the daytime.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “ _Our_ bed, you doofus.”

Jared smiles, scooting over and burying his face in Jensen’s lap. “Fuck, I've missed you.”

“You chose this. Now go to your room.” Jensen gives him a half-hearted push.

“Five more minutes. Please?”

“This is supposed to be a punishment. Out.”

Jared ignores him, pressing a kiss to his stomach. Jensen’s wearing one of his work suits, the ones that always get Jared hot. Well, anything about Jensen gets Jared hot, but those suits are in a league of their own.

“Jared,” Jensen says. 

Jared kisses his way up Jensen’s chest, stopping at his neck to nibble above his collar. “Hmm?”

Sliding a hand into Jared’s messy hair, Jensen tugs his head back. “Choose. Now. Stay here and get your cock locked up, or go to the guest room.”

Jared drops his forehead against Jensen’s shoulder with a groan. “You’re serious about this.”

“Very.”

Jared opens his mouth, but Jensen cuts him off. “Call me an asshole again, and I’ll make it two weeks.”

 

*

 

Jared glares at Jensen from the doorway of his study. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I didn’t hear you knock.”

“It’s Saturday night. You don’t need to work. You’re just staying in here so you don’t have to eat with me.”

Jensen shrugs, his face expressionless. “What can I say? I enjoy working, even when I don’t have to.”

“You said I’d have to sleep in the guest room. You said nothing about not spending any time together.”

“That was implied.”

“It was not implied.”

“It was if I say it was. I’m the boss, remember?”

Jared opens his mouth, and then shuts it again. 

“Good. Close the door behind you.”

Jared only just manages to keep himself from slamming the door shut.

 

*

 

He jerks himself off twice that night, so roughly that his cock feels more than a little sore by the time he’s done.

At four in the morning, he rolls out of bed and goes downstairs. He lets the dogs out into the yard, smiling at their joy at the unexpected outing. He dozes off on the couch, the French windows open and letting the breeze in.

 

*

 

It’s almost noon when he wakes up. 

The electric kettle is on, the pot full of freshly-brewed coffee.

Jared’s on his second cup when he hears Jensen’s car in the driveway, and the dogs’ excited barking. “Took the kids to the park,” Jensen explains when he enters the kitchen.

Jared stares at him. “I don’t believe you.”

Jensen has the grace to look a little guilty. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Bullshit. You just wanted to punish me some more. Well, guess what? It worked.” Jared stalks out of the kitchen without looking back.

Jensen stays in his study for the rest of the afternoon.

 

*

 

They haven’t spoken a word to each other since the altercation in the kitchen. 

As the sun sets, Jared’s skin begins to prickle unpleasantly. There was enough to do during the day to keep himself occupied, but the prospect of another night in the guest room is beginning to feel like torture.

He recalls Jensen’s words from the previous day. _This is supposed to be a punishment._ The rational part of Jared’s brain knows that it isn’t, not really. But the part that craves his Dom, to be fucked and to be held and to be cared for, is beginning to starve from inattention, and no amount of jerking off can compensate for the lack of Jensen’s touch.

He grabs a bottle of whiskey and retreats to the den, putting on _Die Hard_. He’s halfway through the DVD and on his third drink when Jensen pokes his head in.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jared looks up. Jensen’s wearing his gray Henley and soft gray sweatpants. He’s so gorgeous it kind of hurts to look at him. “Sure,” he says.

Jensen pours himself a drink and sits down beside Jared. Their shoulders brush for the slightest moment, and Jared closes his eyes, savoring the touch before Jensen shifts away.

Jensen glances at the half-empty bottle. “You planning to drink yourself into sleep?”

Jared lets out a humorless laugh. “Something like that, I guess.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything else. On the screen, Bruce Willis is limping across the floor, leaving bloody footprints behind. They settle into watching the rest of the movie in fairly companionable silence. Jared curls into his side of the sofa. He knows he’s not allowed to touch, but Jensen’s warmth beside him is more than he’s been given in three days, and he’ll take what he can get.

When the credits begin to roll, Jensen gets to his feet. “Good night, Jared.” He reaches over to ruffle Jared’s hair briefly. “Don’t stay up too late.”

Jared grabs his wrist on reflex. “Don’t go.”

“Jared—”

“I’ll do it, okay? I’ll do whatever you want. Just… not this. Please.”

Jensen looks down at him, holding his gaze. “Are you sure?”

Jared nods. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

Jensen smiles. “Okay, then.” He leans down to kiss Jared, cupping his face in both hands. Jared melts into it, curling his hands into the soft cotton of Jensen’s t-shirt and keeping him close as they kiss. Jensen’s tongue parts Jared’s lips and slides into his mouth, and Jared whimpers into the kiss, his fingers tightening in Jensen’s shirt.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he says when they part for air.

“To _you_?” Jensen grins, swiping his thumb over Jared’s wet lips. “You have any idea what it did to me?”

“This was all your idea,” Jared reminds him. His hands are still curled into Jensen’s shirt. 

“I didn’t seriously think you’d pick this option, you idiot.”

Jared gazes up at him, drinking his fill of Jensen’s face. “How long are you going to lock me up for?”

“Well, you’ve already done three days of your time, so… four days.”

Jared swallows and nods. “Fair enough.”

“When was the last time you came?” Jensen asks, tracing Jared’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“Last night.”

“How many times?” Jensen asks, grinning.

“Twice,” Jared says promptly.

“Wish I could’ve seen that. Was it good?”

“Not even a little,” Jared says honestly.

“And you’re sure you can go four days without?”

Jared nods. “Anything you want.”

“Looks like you learned your lesson already,” Jensen teases, leaning down again to nip at Jared’s lips.

“Does that mean my punishment is over?” Jared grins back, chasing Jensen’s mouth when he pulls away.

“Don’t push your luck,” Jensen warns, mussing up Jared’s hair. “Bedroom, now.”

 

*

 

Jared runs his tongue nervously over his lips. He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, watching as Jensen pulls out their chest of toys. They’ve never actually used the chastity belt before.

“You wanna put it on?” Jensen asks, holding it up.

“No, you do it.” Jared gets to his feet and takes off his jeans and boxers. 

The belt goes around his waist and between his ass cheeks, with a humiliating opening over his asshole, allowing easy access. In front, a strap closes snugly over the base of his cock and around his balls. When it’s on, Jensen pushes his soft cock gently through the clear plastic tube that’s going to keep it soft. It has a small opening over the slit of Jared’s cock to allow him to pee without taking it off. 

Clicking shut the tiny lock, Jensen kisses the tip of Jared’s cock. “You OK?”

Jared nods, pressing closer and pushing his face against Jensen’s neck. “You going to fuck me, or what?”

Jensen chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jared. “Not tonight, babe. Let’s just sleep, OK?”

Jared lifts his head. “You mean that?”

“You don’t really want me to fuck you when you can’t come, right?”

“I thought that was the whole point of this.”

Jensen runs a finger down the crack of Jared’s ass. “You do look really tempting like this.” He kisses Jared lightly. “But the point of this isn’t to take my pleasure from you, you know. It’s to teach you some discipline.” He kisses Jared again. “Stop you from mouthing off, from questioning me.”

“I can still question you about some things, right?” Jared asks, only half-joking.

“You can question me about anything.” Jensen smiles. “Except when I tell you I’m yours.”

“You never did say that. Not in so many words.” Jared nuzzles against Jensen’s neck, marveling at how good it feels to be close to him again.

“I’m telling you now.” Jensen pushes Jared back against the bed and kisses him thoroughly. “Love that you let me do this to you,” he says against Jared’s mouth, and bites at Jared’s lower lip. 

“Fuck me.” Jared pushes up against him, feeling the hard length of Jensen’s cock against his thigh. “Need you.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Jensen begs, taking Jared’s mouth again. They kiss hungrily, hands roaming all over each other, until Jared is all but panting into Jensen’s mouth.

“Jensen. Sir. Please.”

Jensen groans, dropping his forehead to Jared’s shoulder. “Fine, but I’m going to gag you first.”

Jared lifts his eyebrows. “That’s nothing new.”

“No, but if I don’t, you’re going to beg me to let you come and I won’t be able to deny you. What kind of Dom would I be if I gave in?”

Jared laughs. “The sweet, caring kind?”

Jensen’s already rummaging in the chest. “Just for that, you get the cuffs too.”

“I’d have asked for them anyway.”

“Brat.” Jensen pulls out the broad wrist and ankle cuffs. “Shirt off.”

Jared tugs his t-shirt off, leaving himself completely naked except for his chastity belt. He squirms, more than a little self-conscious.

“You’re doing great,” Jensen reassures him, kissing his shoulder. “Lie down on your side.”

Jared does as asked, and holds his wrists together to be cuffed. Jensen moves to the end of the bed to cuff his ankles too, squeezing his calf when he’s done. “Stay like that, OK?” he murmurs, and Jared nods, his face pressed into his pillow.

He hears the rustle of clothing as Jensen strips, and then the slide of the drawer as Jensen retrieves the bottle of lube. He slides into bed beside Jared, pressing up against him. “Going to open you up with my fingers. Not my mouth, OK? Not this time.”

Jared nods, his eyes shut. “Because, uh… I’m being punished?”

“Nope.” Jensen’s fingers circle Jared’s hole, and he nips lightly at Jared’s earlobe. “Because of how much it makes me want to make you come.”

Jared turns his face into his pillow and smiles at the ridiculous rush of love that goes through him at Jensen’s words. 

“Wouldn’t punish you like that.” Jensen nips at his ear again in playful admonition, his slippery fingers sliding inside Jared.

Jared arches back into his hand with a moan. “You’re such a sap.”

“You love it.” Jensen trails kisses over Jared’s neck and shoulders, slowly working him open.

“I love you,” Jared gasps out as Jensen’s fingertips find his prostate, clenching hard around them.

“Fuck, Jay. So hot like this.” Jensen cups Jared’s chin with his free hand and half-turns his head so they can share a messy kiss.

“Come on, I'm ready, please,” Jared says against his mouth, squeezing around his fingers.

Jensen slides easily into him, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist and pulling him back until they’re pressed against each other. 

“God, yes. Just like that.” Jared moves his hips in time with Jensen’s slow thrusts.

“Open up,” Jensen says, sounding a little out of breath as he reaches for the gag.

Jared opens his mouth obediently, no longer even the slightest bit self-conscious about letting Jensen do this to him. It’s weird to feel the thrum of arousal under his skin without being able to get hard, and his cock is straining in its cage.

Jensen slides the ball into his mouth, buckling it behind his head. “OK?”

“Mm.” Jared squeezes his ass around Jensen’s cock, showing him he’s ready for Jensen to start moving again.

Jensen gives in, pushing slowly in and out of Jared’s hole, his hands mapping Jared’s skin as he moves, his mouth whispering against Jared’s ear. Jared can barely move, his ankles fastened together and his wrists held against his chest, drool beginning to form around the gag holding his mouth open. Part of him wishes Jensen would just turn him facedown and pound into him, but he knows Jensen’s keeping them in this position because it would be torture for Jared to have his caged cock pressed into the bed.

Jensen leans up on an elbow and nuzzles Jared’s face. “You doing OK?”

Jared nods, nuzzling back. He’s pretty deep in subspace, his brain switched off, his senses focused on Jensen in him and around him. Jensen comes with his lips pressed to Jared’s cheek, his hand moving reflexively to cup Jared’s cock, making him whine.

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot.” Jensen kisses his cheek in apology, trailing his lips up Jared’s face to his temple, nuzzling into his hair. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

He unbuckles the gag and reaches for the bottle of water on the nightstand, bringing it to Jared’s lips. Jared drinks thirstily, leaning back into the circle of Jensen’s arms.

When he’s done, Jensen replaces the bottle and reaches for the cuffs around Jared’s wrists.

“Leave them on?” Jared asks, turning sleepy eyes to him.

“You sure?” Jensen says, hesitant.

“Mmm. Wanna sleep like this.”

Jensen starts to pull away, and Jared protests, tightening his hands on Jensen’s arms. “Don’t go. Wanna sleep with you.”

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart. Just need to clean you up.”

“Don’t. Just put a plug in me.”

“Fuck. You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

Jared moans appreciatively when Jensen slides a medium-sized plug into him, keeping Jensen’s come inside him.

Jensen pulls the blankets over them both, and Jared falls blissfully into sleep, Jensen wrapped protectively around him.


End file.
